Under the Moon
by Derkez
Summary: A Renji aún le atormentan los acontecimientos que recientemente sucedieron. En una ocasión tuvo la intención de comunicarle algo a su capitán, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido. ¿Qué pasaría si lo intentase una segunda vez? Byakuya/Renji.


_Este es, mi primer fanfic de esta serie, por lo que espero que los personajes no estén muy OoC. La escena se sitúa en el capítulo 63 del anime, por tanto, es posible que contenga spoilers para aquellos que comienzan a ver la serie._

**Nada de Bleach me pertenece, la correspondiente propiedad recae sobre Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. No conseguía ponerse en pie, tan sólo lograba a duras penas que sus dedos se movieran con sorprendente pesadez. Sus facciones se contraían a causa del lacerante dolor que se había adherido a su cuerpo, producido por cada una de las fibras de éste. El cabello se le pegaba al rostro entremezclado con el sudor y la sangre, molestando sus pesados párpados los cuales se mantenían abiertos por una terca voluntad que no disipaba la bruma que su vista había adquirido. A unos pocos pasos de él podía sentirlo: aquella silueta abultada a causa de la capa blanca que vestía y elegante por su propio encanto innato, quien parecía no darle mucha importancia a su estado aún a pesar de observarlo sumido en aquella esfera inquebrantable de mutismo.

Su garganta pugnaba por dejar escapar un desafío hacia aquél que frente a él se erguía, mas tan sólo un tenue sonido fue lo que emitió; demasiado débil, demasiado patético. Eso era precisamente él: un ser patético, una vergüenza para lo que su rango suponía. Estar tumbado sobre un charco de su propia sangre, atravesado por las esquirlas de aquella inquebrantable Zanpakutou era lo que se merecía.

¿Qué era lo que lo había llevado hasta allí? ¿Ingenuidad? ¿Odio? ¿Ambición? Todas y cada una de esas palabras le parecían las más adecuadas, incluso pensaba que se dejaba bastantes en el tintero. Había sido un imprudente, de eso no cabía duda, y no había obtenido otra cosa que el escarmiento del cual era merecedor. Era absurdo que una gota de agua intentara conquistar un cielo inmaculado, sin nubes algunas. Y eso, era precisamente lo que él había pretendido.

Ni siquiera ya hizo ademán de incorporarse; su cuerpo no respondía a causa de aquellas heridas que posiblemente acabara con su sufrimiento en poco tiempo. Había llegado a su límite. Alcanzó a percibir unas palabras que salieron de aquellos labios en su honor, consciente aquél de que la vida aún habitaba en aquél cuerpo maltrecho. No lo iba a rematar, se lo había advertido, sino que lo dejaría agonizar en aquél abandonado lugar, quizás en un intento para que se diera cuenta de la tan grave falta que había sido capaz de cometer. Y así lo dejaría, pues oyó con mucha dificultad un crujido para, al instante, sentir sobre sus cabellos una prenda cubrirle el rostro oculto por estos. Luego sintió cómo este giraba sobre sus talones y se alejaba del lugar con el viento que aún soplaba como único testigo.

Sus cerebro se embotó entonces, impidiéndole percibir por completo su soledad, sumiéndolo de inmediato en una inconsciencia de la que sabía no iba a despertar.

**--x--**

Sus ojos se abrieron precipitadamente en un acto reflejo. La imagen de una oscura habitación fue lo que llegó hasta su retina. Las sombras no se agolpaban de la misma manera que antes, sino más dispersas, como si estuvieran rehuyendo alguna luminosidad. Sentía su cuerpo agitado, su pecho bajar y subir de manera acelerada, señal de lo que había vivido con anterioridad había sido bastante intenso. Por un momento permaneció quieto, intentando relajarse, sin que ningún pensamiento acudiera a su mente. El silencio del entorno fue lo que le hizo prestar atención a aquello que lo rodeaba.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una superficie fría, que, a juzgar por el ángulo que apreciaba, no era otra que una pared. Su rostro estaba vuelto hacia el techo, aquél en el que se reflejaba con suavidad una luz azulina. Bajó la cabeza, al mismo momento que un dolor se instalaba en el interior de su pecho. Contemplar la habitación con mayor detalle le reveló que, nuevamente, se había quedado dormido; una vez más lo hubo de asaltar aquél recuerdo del pasado que bien podría haberse considerado como eso mismo, un sueño.

A sus ojos acudía en ese preciso momento la imagen de una figura sentada sobre una cama, un tanto encorvada hacia delante, la cual era bañada por los rayos de aquella noche de luna llena que entraban por la ventana abierta sin ninguna complicación. El viento había cedido, concediéndole a aquella atmósfera una sensación de sofoco que él no podía pasar por alto. Aquél otro no tenía en él centrada su atención, sino que su rostro estaba girado hacia aquella vista que presentaba la noche sobre el Seireitei y todas las tierras que en el horizonte se podían contemplar.

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué hora podría ser, pero suponía que serían más de las tres de la madrugada. Había permanecido allí desde que trasladaran a su capitán del campo de batalla. Las palabras que habían cruzado entonces habían sido escasas, pero un tanto contundentes para su opinión. Desconocía los pensamientos ajenos, a pesar de que sentía que una atmósfera de extraña melancolía parecía haberse apoderado de aquella aura de elegante indiferencia que siempre rodeaba a su superior, aquél que él mismo había sido capaz de enfrentar: Byakuya.

-Debería descansar, capitán -habló con seriedad. Las sombras del sueño parecían no haberlo atrapado momentos antes.

Por supuesto sabía que el otro era conocedor de su estado, de que había despertado, quizás por el sonido que había producido su propia respiración en el suave silencio.

El aludido no respondió. Daba la sensación de que ni siquiera había sido capaz de oír sus palabras.

-La capitana Unohana le recomendó reposo, cosa que no podrá encontrar si se desvela de esta manera -insistió.

-¿Por qué permaneces aún conmigo, Renji? -fue una pregunta leve, pero audible en la quietud de la noche.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Antes ya le había cuestionado sobre su estancia en aquél lugar, quizás por una curiosidad que no llegaba a manifestarse, pero no esperaba que volviera a insistir en ello. Una segunda respuesta igual Byakuya no la toleraría.

-Es mi obligación.

Se preguntaba por qué diantre era tan absurdo. En realidad no había expresado exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior, pero sonaba igual que aquélla. A pesar de que temía la reacción del otro shinigami, la acción de este lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Sólo por eso?

A Renji le había parecido captar un debilísimo deje de decepción, aunque más pensaba que debía de ser simple alucinación suya. Contemplar la silueta de Byakuya siendo bañada por la luz que entraba por la ventana no hacía más que reafirmar que eso había de ser imposible. Le parecía que el moreno deseaba llegar a cierto punto en la conversación; él nunca hablaba por simple capricho. Eso mismo era lo que lo había puesto nervioso. ¿Hasta dónde el líder del clan Kuchiki era conocedor?

El silencio se hizo presa del lugar. Extrañamente no se oía ningún sonido proveniente de los pasillos de aquél edificio destinado al reposo de heridos y enfermos; todo permanecía en perfecta quietud, como si todos estuvieran descansado, incluso aquellos que velaban el sueño de sus allegados. Renji intentaba captar en vano algún indicio que indicara la presencia de alguien por el cercano pasillo. Se sorprendió de encontrar sus manos entrelazándose con cierta impaciencia. ¿Era eso nerviosismo? Separó ambas y las colocó sobre sus rodillas.

-Capitán, yo... -alzó un tanto el rostro que había bajado con anterioridad para enfrentar al otro; no obstante, este le detuvo.

-Acércate, Renji -fue un flujo de palabras suaves, pero dichas de una manera que el teniente del sexto escuadrón podía captar sin ninguna dificultad la orden implícita en ellas.

Chasqueó la lengua ante la molestia que le producía el haber sido interrumpido, por segunda vez. Tras levantarse del lugar que ocupaba junto a la puerta abierta, se acercó hasta la cama. Desde aquella posición podía contemplar el perfil que formaban las facciones finas, pero a su vez duras, de su superior, cuyo color pálido resplandecía ante la luz lunar, concediéndole cierta apariencia terrorífica. Aquella había sido una de las cosas que siempre había admirado de Byakuya, aquella solemnidad que le concedía la habilidad de ser temido ante su sola presencia. Sonrió e inclinó un poco la cabeza: él nunca sería capaz de lograr eso.

-Observa la luna -levantó el rostro al oír de nuevo la voz del dirigente y realizó lo encomendado.

No era nada nuevo para él la vista que presentaba esta, pues había esperado una ligera variación en la misma para que siquiera pudiera atender eso antes que a otras cosas. El cielo tampoco parecía diferente, sino una monótona oscuridad en la que en ciertos puntos se arremolinaban algunas nubes que adquirían un tono violáceo. Frunció con suavidad el ceño, irritado por lo irrisorio del momento. En aquellos lugares que podía apreciar de la Sociedad de Almas todo era monotonía; los guardias que habían apostados en algunas almenaras y las patrullas que rondaban las calles lo confesaban.

Su vista se desvió entonces hacia quien se encontraba sentado sobre la cama. Al mirar los ojos de este, Renji pudo apreciar un débil atisbo de... ¿acaso era melancolía? Parpadeó, un tanto incrédulo. Su visión entonces cambió, pues no lograba ver de nuevo aquella expresión en las pupilas grises del otro. A pesar de que no sabía con exactitud por qué Byakuya le había pedido tal cosa, en su fuero interno pensaba que éste quería comunicarle algo. El único problema con el que el capitán se encontraba era la poca percepción del otro, quien se impacientaba demasiado pronto.

-Siempre me ha gustado caminar de noche bajo semejante estampa -continuó hablando Byakuya-. Lástima que hoy no pueda hacerlo.

-¿Por eso...? ¿Por eso solía quedarse hasta tarde en el despacho de la Sexta División? Lo he visto salir entrada ya la noche cuando no teníamos tanto trabajo.

El capitán cerró los ojos. Había notado en algunas ocasiones la presencia de Renji por las calles cercanas, y nunca le había tomado demasiada importancia a ese hecho. Su teniente solía tener más interés en otras cosas a esas horas que en saber cuándo terminaba él su día. O al menos eso era lo que había pensado.

Bajo la ventana, en la calle que discurría justamente por la vera del edificio, un grupo de shingamis pasó. Los sonidos de las pisadas de estos, así como sus voces, se colaron sin ningún impedimento por los cristales abiertos. El teniente sonrió al reconocer los timbres tan familiares. Aquella noche no podría reunirse con sus compañeros, así como tampoco la siguiente. Se había propuesto velar por el estado de su superior hasta que este recibiera el visto bueno de Unohana para abandonar el edificio. Ahora que Rukia había ido a descansar, debía de aprovechar el momento que se le había presentado.

-Capitán, yo... -esta vez no iba a ser detenido, lo sabía. Y aún así, a pesar de que había estado ensayando mentalmente todo cuando Byakuya dormía, sentía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Inspiró aire con profundidad, como si pudiera cargarse de una confianza en sí mismo que no tenía-, quería que supiera que no guardo ningún rencor hacia usted. Sé que mi conducta no ha sido propia de alguien de mi rango, pero Rukia, Rukia...

Su voz se quebró entonces. Todo había pasado ya, por esa misma razón se encontraba en aquél lugar; mas todo le parecía aún tan vívido... Cerró uno de sus puños, canalizando así los pocos atisbos de ira que aún fluían por sus venas. Los sucesos acontecidos habían traído consigo un desenlace que nadie esperaba; no obstante, también tenía muchos puntos positivos. Había podido ver nuevamente a aquella amiga de la infancia, había conocido a Kurosaki Ichigo, aquél shinigami sustituto sin igual, y había... había conseguido el reconocimiento de Byakuya, aquél ser al que deseaba superar desde la primera vez que lo viera.

Encontrarse con aquella bufanda de seda blanca que siempre portaba el noble junto a él cuando lo despertaron había sido algo que no había creído nunca posible. Había esperado morir, había aceptado su destino, y el hecho de que el otro no lo hubiera rematado no había sido simple arrogancia. Renji sabía que no lo hizo porque no deseaba que su vida terminara ahí. ¿Acaso el capitán de la sexta división tenía motivos para no darle muerte?

Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta captar de nuevo el perfecto perfil que formaban las afiladas facciones del moreno. El cabello le caía de manera diferente al no tener su particular _kenseikan_ adornándolo. Debía de decir que de aquella manera le gustaba más, lo notaba mucho más natural, como si fuera un tanto más accesible que cuando se vestía con sus ropajes de capitán. Y aún así, a pesar de no vestir como un verdadero noble en aquél momento, Byakuya irradiaba una aura especial de arrogancia, como si únicamente su estoico físico impusiera respeto.

Había más oculto tras aquella imperturbable máscara de lo que Renji había llegado a suponer en un pasado. Había juzgado equivocadamente a su superior, algo de lo que se arrepentía en cierto modo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de saber qué era aquello que nunca se mostraba era demasiado fuerte en su interior. Quizás con un poco de arrojo pudiera ser capaz de lograr algo...

-Capitán Kuchiki -aunque su intención había sido llamar la atención del otro, este parecía más interesado en continuar contemplando aquella impertérrita luna, a la cual el pelirrojo no pudo sino odiar en ese momento-, ¿por qué no me remató cuando tuvo oportunidad? ¿Por qué me entregó esa prenda de seda que tanto significa para su familia?

El viento silbó tenuemente, provocando que las ventanas golpearan con extrema debilidad las paredes el exterior al oscilar con su toque invisible. Con pereza aquellos oscuros cabellos como la noche cerrada se mecieron.

-Tus colmillos lograron alcanzarme -de no ser por las preguntas que antes había formulado, el teniente habría llegado a pensar que el noble se dirigía hacia el brillante satélite-. En un descuido mío conseguiste hacer que una de mis rodillas tocara el suelo, cosa que nunca nadie había hecho antes. No podía mostrarte mi consideración hacia ti de otra manera. Mas eso no cambia el hecho de que aún existan diferencias entre nosotros -el pelirrojo instaló una leve mueca de desaprobación en su rostro, a pesar de que su interlocutor no podía verla-; tú nunca podrás alcanzarme, Renji.

El interior del aludido ardía. Bien sabía que aún no estaba preparado para hacerle frente en una batalla, pero... ¿qué carajos le importaba a él eso ahora mismo? Era cierto que deseaba sobrepasarlo, sin embargo, había llegado a entender que había algo más que una simple superación de su parte hacia Byakuya. Por eso mismo trataba de ser el animal que deseara alcanzar la luna.

Tomó los hombros de su capitán y lo hizo volverse hacia él, para que lo mirara de frente. No le importaba entonces las consecuencias de sus acciones; estaba ya harto de aquella manera en la que su superior lo trataba.

A este lo había tomado por sorpresa la reacción de su subordinado, aunque sus ojos no se desorbitaron porque hubiera tenido la osadía de tratarlo como a un igual. El semblante de Renji había llegado a colisionar con el suyo, siendo los labios del pelirrojo los que se atrevieran a mantener presos los suyos. Aquello no había dudas de que era un beso, uno como nunca él antes hubiera podido sentirlo. La agresividad de aquél shinigami que en más de una ocasión le hubiera dado quebraderos de cabeza estaba presente en él, y podía sentirla mezclándose con una pasión abrumadora. No reaccionó, demasiado atónito estaba como para hacerlo.

El teniente fue quien finalizó el contacto unos instantes después. En sus movimientos no había ninguna señal de arrepentimiento o titubeo. Su respiración se había alterado lo suficiente como para ser perfectamente perceptible. No volvió a imponer una distancia prudencial entre ambos: quería observar de cerca aquellos ojos grises que tan fríos y profundos se mostraban.

-El animal que ve el reflejo en la luna no es más que un cobarde que no quiere mirarla de frente. Uno inteligente elevaría la cabeza hacia el cielo en busca de la verdadera imagen de esta. Si dotado de alas está, entonces el hecho de querer alcanzarla no es más que un simple juego para él.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios. No sólo había llegado a descifrar el acertijo que Byakuya le pusiera, sino que lo había puesto en su contra. Y el semblante de completo asombro que su capitán tenía por sus palabras le resultaba un cuadro bastante cómico. Habría soltado la carcajada, de no ser porque sentía un profundo respeto hacia este y no deseaba acabar convertido en meros jirones se carne.

Finalmente optó por volver a su posición sin dejar de retener sus ojos en los del otro. El moreno recuperó la compostura de inmediato, cosa que no sorprendió a Renji, aunque llegó a frustrarlo. Aquél Kuchiki era tan frío... Siguió su mirada al volver este el semblante. Sus pupilas grises se prendieron de nueva cuenta en el satélite; parecía ser que nada importante había llegado a ocurrir desde que comenzaran la conversación.

-La diferencia de niveles aún sigue latente -replicó el capitán, aunque esta vez su tono parecía algo más ligero-. El hecho de que el animal posea alas no le da la virtud de ser igual o siquiera poder llegar a la luna.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensanchó más en sus labios al oír aquellas palabras.

-Quizás. No obstante, ya ha dado un paso más que los demás por conseguir su objetivo.

Byakuya no respondió. Permaneció mirando un rato más a través de la ventana, sabiendo que el otro permanecía de pie junto a la cama, posiblemente siguiendo su mirada. Se preguntaba desde cuándo Renji había llegado a ser tan astuto. Quizás la próxima vez debería no subestimarlo tanto.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
